


The wedding they deserved

by JumpToConclusions



Series: You're my (Iron)dad boogie-boogie-woogie [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Endgame??? Who is she I don't know her, F/M, I wrote this after Infinity War, Irondad, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, SO, So no Endgame or Far From Home, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpToConclusions/pseuds/JumpToConclusions
Summary: Slightly a crack oneshotEverything is red, dusty rose, champagne, and gold.Everything is perfect.Tony is tucking in his button up, throwing his crimson blazer over, stepping into his dark brown antonio oxfords… it’s happening.Holy shit.It’s happening.He runs a hand down his chin, cracks his knuckles, starts pacing back and forth. Holy shit- Holy shit.“Tones.”He grunts in Rhodey’s direction, continuing his pacing.“You’re gonna get pit stains, Man.” Rhodey’s smiling, his hands tucked into his blood red suit, his button up is more of a tan, unlike Tony’s pure white.Tony pauses, instead re-adjusting his shirt cuffs.“Oh my god, Tony. Stop.” Rhodey snorts, stepping forward and taking Tony’s hands in his own. “Stop. Just stop.”“This is happening, Rhodey. This is happening.”OrTony Stark never thought he'd see the day where he gets to be happy. When he gets to have his family.Now he's getting married to the smartest woman in the world surrounded by his friends.How could life get any better?(I don't know ANYTHING about Pepper's family so they're just... here...)





	The wedding they deserved

Everything is red, dusty rose, champagne, and gold.  
Everything is perfect. 

Tony is tucking in his button up, throwing his crimson blazer over, stepping into his dark brown antonio oxfords… it’s happening.

Holy shit.

It’s happening.

He runs a hand down his chin, cracks his knuckles, starts pacing back and forth. Holy shit- Holy shit.

“Tones.” 

He grunts in Rhodey’s direction, continuing his pacing.

“You’re gonna get pit stains, Man.” Rhodey’s smiling, his hands tucked into his blood red suit, his button up is more of a tan, unlike Tony’s pure white.

Tony pauses, instead re-adjusting his shirt cuffs. 

“Oh my god, Tony. Stop.” Rhodey snorts, stepping forward and taking Tony’s hands in his own. “Stop. Just stop.”

“This is happening, Rhodey. This is happening.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Why?” He groans, “why does she want to-- I’m a mess.” He sighs out as Rhodey drops his hands and re-adjusts his tie. 

“She loves you, Dumbass.” He sighs.

“Mr. Rhodes?” Peter peaks his head in the room, “is he ok?”

“He’s fine, Kid.” Rhodey chuckles, “you can come in.” Peter walks through the door and shuts it quickly behind him. 

He’s wearing black slacks with a golden spider pin on the lapel of his deep red blazer, he wears similar shoes to both men in front of him. 

Toney smiles at him, “don’t you clean up nice.” 

Peter scoffs, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just came from Ms. Potts room, she wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“Like Rhodey said, I’m fine, Pete.”

“Good.” He nods, “good.” 

They all sit in silence, Tony re-thinking how the hell he got Pepper, Rhodey trying not to look too proud, and Peter grinning while he checks his phone, thumbs flying across the screen.

“Get my flower, Rhodes.”

He snorts, grabbing the off white rose and pinning it to Tony’s pocket. Tony’s taking deep, slow breaths through his nose. 

“How long do I have?”

“Twenty minutes, Mr. Stark.” Peter answers, tucking his phone into his pocket. “May says Ms. Potts is almost done getting ready.” 

“Cool.” Tony nods, “very, very cool.” His lips are pressed together as he nods, Rhodey looks like he’s going to start laughing. 

“Who’d you invite as a date, Kid?” Rhodey says instead, Peter goes red as his crushed velvet blazer.

“You have a date?” Tony’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline as he turns from the mirror to look at Peter.

“Yeah, uh- I haven’t told you yet.”

“Tell me now!”

Peter mumbles, fiddling with the cuff of his jacket. 

“Repete, por favor.” Tony glares.

“Ned. Ned and I kinda started- uh… dating, so him.”

Tony blinks, “what happened to the Liz girl? Or even that… MJ girl? The scary one?” His eyebrows press together, “not that I’m- I’m not saying don’t date him-”

“I know.” Peter blushes, “I know what you mean- It’s just… Liz moved, plus her dad is all evil and dropped a building on me and all.”

“He did what-”

“And MJ just… She’s great, but she came out as aromantic, which is totally fine, but I was a little like… Awwww.”

Tony mouths ‘aromantic?’ to Rhodey, who shrugs.

“But I got over it! And Ned was really… He was there for me, and I realized ‘wow, he’s been there all along, hasn't he?’ and then my entire life just went-” he makes a flipping movement with his hands, “and I realized I had never seen Ned right- you know?” 

Tony smiles at him. 

“Sorry, I’ve been talking forever- what I mean is, I really like Ned. And I’m a little gay.”

Tony’s smile goes wider. 

“Don’t tell May! She doesn’t know we’re dating yet. We have a bet about how long we can keep it from her. Don’t lose this for me, Mr. Stark. I have fifteen dollars on the line here.”

Tony’s grin widens, “oh my God, Kiddo.” 

Peter’s blush is overpowering. 

“Is he gonna be cool around the others?” 

“He better, he’s sitting out there right now… I think Nat was keeping him company.”

“You left your poor, sweet, impresional, fanboy boyfriend with The Black Widow?”

“It was probably a bad decision on my part, but May said she was gonna check on him after she was done talking with Ms. Potts.”

“He’s probably having an aneurysm.”

“Probably.” Peter says with a small smile. “He’s incapable of keeping a level head.”

“Can’t wait to really meet him, Pete.” 

It’s curtain call. Terrifying, if Tony does say so himself. Rhodey locks their arms together, grinning stupidly.

The wedding is outside, the sun is setting in the distance behind the orchard field. It’s so cheesy, so basic, but Pepper was so happy planning it, Tony’s just glad that he’s here. 

Rhodey and him walk down the center isle, Peter a moment later with a stupid smile and a basket of flowers. Everyone is looking at them, everyone is smiling. 

The altar is in the center of two trees, white flowers and golden fairy lights wind down a simple dark wood structure. Rhodey walks him to stand on the right, kissing him on the cheek and standing behind him. Peter stops beside him. 

The (kind of) Avengers, Tony’s family, is on the right side, Pepper’s family on the left. Everyone is smiling, Peppers mom is crying. Clint is sniffling into his daughters hair, Nat rubs his back with an amused smile on her face. Ned is waving at Peter, who blushes. 

The music kicks up, and everyone stands as Vision (he looks so human, it’s sort of scary) waves his hand up. Tony lets out a shaky breath.

Pepper looks… Holy fucking shit.

Pepper looks gorgeous.

Her hair is up in a low hanging bun, a long veil falls down her shoulders. Her dress is simple, white with low hanging shoulders and a loose fitting empire-waist top, her skirt is well fitting, plain and absolutely perfect, it trails behind her across the scattered stones. 

Tony feels his eyes well up with tears, holy shit, holy shit. 

Her bouquet is filled with red, dusty pink, and white roses with a golden wire wrapped around them. 

He’s going to cry, he might actually be crying.

Her father kisses her on the cheek before walking to sit down, and he catches sight of the covered buttons that lead up the back of her dress up to a low cut back.  
Like the dress they first danced in.

He grasps her fingers as soon as he can, letting out a broken half laugh half gasp. She grins at him. Vision asks everyone to sit. 

“We are gathered here today, at this beautiful venue organized by the one and only Virginia Potts, to join some of our best friends, and most cherished members of our family in marriage.” Vision’s voice is strong. His hands folded in front of him. “Anthony Stark and Virginia Potts are two amazing, accomplished people. Please speak now if you object to their union.”

The guests stay quiet.

“Good.” Vision says, sternly. “I believe the Bride and Groom have both prepared their vows,” they both nod, “if the Groom will start?”

Tony nods, taking in a deep breath. “Wow, I’m actually crying.”

The guests chuckle.

“I- I’m so glad I’m here, Pep. I had-” He pauses, smiling as his vision blurs, “almost no one, and then- and then I had you.” He laughs, “and now everything is good. So good. You are my world, you are everything to me. I love you more than words can describe, more than I’m capable of showing. You make me feel alright, even after- after everything I’ve been through. You showed me that I have a heart… You’re proof that I have a heart, and I’m ready to spend the rest of my life showing you how much that means to me.”

Pepper is smiling at him, her eyes shine in the setting sun and the fairy lights.

Vision turns to her and nods, “now for the Bride.”

“Tony,” she smiles, turning away from him to laugh, taking one of her hands out of his to blot at the corner of her eye with a handkerchief that her sister hands her. “I can’t believe you made me cry, at our wedding. How dare you.” 

The party laughs again.

“You, I love you. I want to spend forever with you, so here I am, promising to do just that.” She smiles, huffing, “even if you’re Iron Man, even if the world needs you and there’s a chance you won't come home to me one day because of that. I want forever with you, even if you’re a dumbass, so spend forever with me. Please spend forever with me by marrying me?”

Tony nods and smiles. 

“Now, if we can have the rings?” Vision asks. Peter steps out from behind Rhodey with a large dark-brown box in hand.

“Thanks, kid.” Tony sniffles, taking Peppers ring from the box, Pepper takes his. Peter nods and steps back to his place. 

“Do you, Virginia Potts, take Anthony Stark to be your Husband.” 

“I do.” Pepper smiles.

“And do you, Anthony Stark, take Virginia Potts to be your Wife?” 

“I do.” His entire face breaks out in a wide, ugly, squinty eyed smile. 

“Now, if you’ll exchange the rings.”

The sun is setting, painting the sky pink and orange as they slip golden rings onto each others fingers. 

“I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now share your first kiss as newly weds.”

They kiss and the guests break into cheers and applause. 

__

The reception is in a beautiful hall beside the orchard. The color scheme of dusty rose, champagne, white, and red with accents of gold are carried on into the dimly lit hall. 

Peter disappeared to chat with Ned, May -who has another golden spider pin- is talking to Pepper while blotting tears from the corners of her eyes, and Pepper has her arm locked with his. 

“You two look so beautiful, where in the world is Peter? He needs to get over here and cry with me so I’m not alone. This is unacceptable.” May huffs, Happy grins at her.

“I’ll cry with you.”

“You’re the sweetest, Happy.” May sniffles.

Tony wiggles his eyebrows at his watery-eyed friend.

“Shut it, Tony.”

“I didn’t say anything.” He grins, Pepper glares at him.

“Hey! Mr. Stark!”

“We talked about this, Kid; _Tony_.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Stark.” Peter snarks, stepping in front of the two. “Here’s Ned. We wanted to say congrats.” 

“Thank you, Peter.” Pepper smiles, holding out a hand and rubbing his bicep.

Happy asks May to dance when the music starts to play, and the two of them shyly step away from the group.

“That’s so gross. I’m going to kill him.” Peter glares. 

“They’re cute. Leave them be.” Pepper’s grin widens. Tony is glaring at Ned, who wears a dark blue suit with a flowered shirt and a golden spider pin that matches Peter’s.

“Mr. Stark- uh- this is Ned, my boyfriend.”

Pepper’s jaw drops, “you have a what? Does May know?”

Peter blushes and shakes his head, Ned is gaping at the couple in front of them. Tony holds out one of his hands.

Ned stares.

“Ned, handshake.” Peter whispers, which causes Ned to stick his hand out violently and suddenly. 

“H-hello, Sir. Good to meet you, Sir.”

“Hi, Ned.” Tony says, griping Ned’s hand harshly. “Hurt Peter and I will hurt you, understand?”

Ned gulps and nods violently. Peter blushes and glares at Tony, grabbing Ned’s hand and dragging him away.

“Tony.” Pepper raises an eyebrow at him as he glares at the back of Ned’s head. “Be nice.”

“He’s too young to date, isn’t he? I should tell May and have her break them up, shouldn’t I?"

“Tony- no, you shouldn’t.” She huffs, “how long have you known? When did he… When did he come out to you? Does May even know?”

Tony shakes his head, “he told me before the ceremony, hasn’t told May yet.”

“They’re cute. There’s love everywhere today.” She grins, pulling him over to the dance floor amongst their friends. 

“Love? No love. Peter doesn’t get to fall in love; love leads to heart break.”

She raises her eyebrows at him again.

“In most cases.” He huffs as they spin to a slow, wordless song. “Not this case.” His own eyebrows raise as they pass Steve and Bucky, who dance in a way that’s definitely outdated. “When did they get together? I know we agreed inviting Barnes was good for healing the team, but-”

“Hun, is it important?”

“A little.” He mumbles. “They’re both pretty, definitely stealing our thunder.” 

“Are you saying Rogers is prettier than me?”

“No, definitely not.” He grumbles, she shakes her head and smiles. “Did I mention how gorgeous you are? Because you look so beautiful. You literally made me cry; that's how beautiful you are.”

“Oh my God, Tony. Shut up.” She huffs, dropping her head to his shoulder as she steps closer. 

They dance slow, in place, rocking back and forth. The dull chatter of their friends and family becomes a quiet hum as they hold onto each other.

__

The ceremony goes late, and most of the people around them are buzzed, tipsy, or drunk. Tony last saw May and Happy making out by the coat closet, Vision is holding up Wanda as she laughs at something Clint says, Ned and Peter are holding hands by the chocolate fountain, and Pepper is dancing with her dad to an Ed Sheeran song that’s close to ending. Tony dances with Rhodey, both of them laughing about ‘old times’ like two old geezers when he sees Ned walk away from Peter.

“You mind if I switch out partner's?” He asks the slightly drunk man he’s dancing with, Rhodey shrugs, giving Tony a hug before stepping away. He makes his way over to Peter.

“Wanna dance, Kid?” He grins as the song ends, a slow song for a dance between a father and daughter comes on, definitely Vision’s choice for Pepper and her father dancing. 

Peter laughs, shaking his head and standing up to walk onto the floor. 

“_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road takes you where you want to go..._”

Peter rolls his eyes as they dance, “Mr. Stark? Thanks.”

“For what, Kid?”

“Everything? Honestly.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” He says, squeezing Peter’s hand. “Incase you haven’t noticed, I love ya’, Hun. You’re my Kid. And one day, this-” he takes his hand off of Peter’s back to wave at the wedding venue around them, “all of this shit, the wedding, all of it, I’ll be here for yours. Alright?” 

“_If it’s cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile. More than anything, more than anything… My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to…_”

Peter nods, pressing his lips together. “I never thought I’d have a dad, not after all I’ve lost. Thank you.”

Tony smiles. “Of course, Pete.”

They dance and pass Pepper and her father, the two smile at them. He can see May -looking slightly disheveled- smiling and crying into a cloth napkin while Happy -looking equally disheveled- rubs her shoulder. 

“_I hope you never look back, but you never forget…_”

“Mr. Stark-”

“Tony.”

“Tony,” Peter huffs, “you never told me were you two are going for your honeymoon?”

“France.” He smiles over Peter’s shoulder at Pepper for a moment, “Paris, the Misses Idea.” 

“Awesome. I expect a cliche picture of you two in front of the eiffel tower… and one at a french cafe with bares.” 

Tony laughs, “that can be arranged.”

The chorus of the song plays for the last time as most people vacate the dance floor, leaving them as the only two pairs on the floor, Peter is blushing under the eyes around them, Tony’s grinning. 

“My wish, for you, is that life becomes all that you want it to.”

Peter waves at May, who breaks into a new wave of tears (emotional drunk) and leans heavily on Happy. 

The songs fades out as a song that’s definitely new-age Tony doesn’t recognize stats playing.

“_Sometimes I don’t really know myself. Devil on my back..._”

Tony grins as he hands Peter off the Ned, the two start jokingly dancing to the… is that hip hop…? Or is that not a thing anymore? Is it rap?  
He doesn’t really care, just blots the tears out of his eyes with his tie before he’s attacked by May; who crushes him in a hug and sobs into his shoulder.  
Pepper rubs his back and joins their hug, pulling Happy in by the cuff of his blazer. 

“I want a picture of that framed. You better have a photographer in- in here or I’m making you guys d-dance again.”

Pepper laughs, “we do, I’m sure she got one.”

“Good, good.”

__

The honeymoon lasts two weeks, and he loved it, but he’s glad to be back. His lab is comforting, and F.R.I.D.A.Y congratulates him again as he steps through the door. 

On one of his tables are two wrapped gifts, one with a plain white paper and the other with red. He picks up the red one first.  
‘-May’ is scrawled across the top, he opens it quickly.

It’s a framed photo of him and Peter dancing, they’re both grinning, he smiles.

The second one has Rhodey’s name scrawled in messy, smudged handwriting with a little heart underneath. Tony opens that too.

Two framed pictures, one of him and Pepper kissing at the ceremony, Peter, Rhodey, Vision, and the bridesmaids (Pepper’s sister and a friend from work) are all in the picture too. Rhodey has tears running down his face, and Peter’s grinning. The other is a picture of Rhodey and Tony dancing, laughing their asses off.  
He sets them up on a table with his definitely unneeded boombox, and grins. He then orders Dumb-E not to touch that table, ever. 

The bot nods with his claw. Tony shakes his head with a grin, cracking his neck and starting to look at plans for his nanobot expansion. (Possibly a backup compartment? Maybe a watch? Or a… belt buckle to hold them?) 

It’s a Tuesday, so Peter will be over after school (he’s been coming by to work on his projects even while Tony and Pepper where away). His room at the compound is covered in Star Wars posters and Legos now, which is hilarious. 

He’s even settled in nicely to his lab, beside Tony’s, it’s a fucking mess. Tony tinkers for a little bit in his own lab until Pepper comes down with lemonade and some cookies Happy left for them in their room at the Compound; she asks about how the backup-nanobots are coming when she sits on the lab table. 

They talk for a good ten minutes before they kiss.

And then they don’t stop kissing, until Peter knocks loudly on the door and says “I’ll pretend I didn’t see that.” and walks past them, through the side door into his lab. 

“I did come down here for a reason.” Pepper says, her legs sway back and forth from where they hang over the table ledge, Tony smiles. 

“Umm, was it for me?”

“Yes, but not for your lips.” She says matter-o-factly, tapping him on the nose and grinning into her lemonade. 

“Then what’d you want?” He raises an eyebrow, taking the watch he was tinkering with and raising it to the light.

“I-I can’t remember?” She huffs, “stupid lips.”

She’s lying, he can tell. But if she’s not ready then it’s ok. 

“We’re already keeping secrets? It’s been two weeks.”

Pepper grins wider at him, kissing him on the cheek. “Have fun with the kid, May says he missed you.”

“Aww, sweet.” He grins, kissing her and smiling.

She pulls herself up and walks out of the lab, he feels a grin tug at his lips.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter says, walking into the room. “Is something up with Ms. Po- Stark? I keep getting this... “ He waves his hand around his head. 

“Spidey-sense?” Tony raises his eyebrow. 

“Yeah- I don’t- I don’t think it’s bad? Like I can’t explain it… I’m just- I’m just drawn to her. Like maybe… I don’t know.”

“Is there anything about spiders and… women?” Tony asks, eyebrows raised.

“I don’t know.” He rubs his arm. “I don’t feel it around May, and I don’t feel it around Nat?”

“Alright, we’ll figure it out if it’s bothering you that much.” Tony says, “you think she’s in any danger?”

“I-I don’t think so?” 

“Think is not good enough for me.” He glares, “I’m calling her down. Friday!”

“Calling Mrs. Stark.”

“Mr. Stark- No you shouldn’t-”

“You think something’s wrong, Kid. We’re figuring it out.”

“Tony?” Pepper says, walking into the lab with raised eyebrows. “I’m getting deja-vu here.”

“Sorry, Pep, Kid’s having a spidey-moment.” He explains, “you still feelin’ it Pete?” 

“Yeah- yeah, a lot.” He says, stepping forward. “Do you mind if I-”

“Whatever you have to.” Pepper says, looking rather confused.

Peter stares at her, scanning up and down. “I feel, I don’t know, like I should be near you- it’s not necessarily bad, it’s just like… an itch?”

“What the hell does that mean?” Tony asks, he looks genuinely worried.

“Can Friday do a scan, or something?” Peter suggests, also looking slightly worried. Pepper is glancing back and forth between the two.

“Friday, scan Pepper.” Tony orders when Pepper nods.

“Mrs. Stark seems to be having some abdominal irregularities.” The AI explains. 

“Such as?” Tony asks.

“I’m unable to pinpoint a specific cause, but some guesses are; a Uterine tumor, digestive problems, pregnancy, abdominal swelling/bloating, or, possibly an abdominal ulcer.”

Tony raises his eyebrows at her, she shrugs. “I feel fine- I mean, I’ve thrown up once or twice- but I’m fine.”

“This week?”

Pepper licks her lips.

“Today?” Tony blinks, “today- you threw up twice today and you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t want you to worry. I’m fine.”

“Friday, which one of those can be sensed by spiders?”

“It is speculated/rumored online, that spiders, especially female, can sense and are attracted to be around pregnant women; possibly due to the large litters that spiders produce. There is no evidence to back these accusations.”

The two stare, open mouthed at Peter.

“I- I dunno.” Peter shrugs, looking uncomfortable, “maybe?”

“Do I need to take a test, or something?” Pepper asks, her eyebrows pressed together. “It’s not like- Tony?”

Tony blinks, “yeah, yeah maybe you should? I’ll come up with you, do you have any?” Pepper shakes her head. 

“I can swing out and grab one?” Peter shrugs, Tony stares wide eyed at him. “If either of you, or even Happy, go out then people will know something’s up. If Spider-man does then it’s no big deal. I’ll say a sweet lady asked me to pick it up or something.” 

“Alright.” Tony nods, thrusting a twenty towards Peter; who stares Pepper up and down for another moment until he walks away, his Iron-Spider suit climbing over his clothes. Then he waves, pressing a button on his lab window and swinging out, he has a motorcycle now, which Tony objected to thoroughly; he hears it rev up and watches as it disappear down the driveway. “I don’t like that bike.”

Pepper snorts, “that’s what you’re worried about?”

“A little bit.” He mumbles. “Honest opinion, are you pregnant? Or should I get Hellen?”

“I dunno, Tony.” She sighs, “I’m only a little late, like-”

“You’re late?”

Pepper is blushing, she nods. A few moments pass. “It’s not like I’ve been drinking, so we shouldn’t worry about that- I don’t- I was trying not to the entire time we were on the honeymoon… I know you’re trying to quit.” 

Tony just stares at her, “so if you are… you wanna keep it?”

“I think if I am, yeah.” She says softly, and Tony grins. 

__

Peter’s back fast, he swings through his window, letting the Iron-Spider suit retract into his bracelet with an arch reactor-shape on it.

“I got ‘em? Mr. Stark? Mrs. Stark?” He calls as he walks through the door, plastic baggie over his elbow. 

He sees the people in question making out (again) against Tony’s table. 

“Seriously?” Peter sighs, his eyebrows retreat to his hairline in the patented Tony Stark fashion, “I’m going to need to bleach my brain.” He thrusts the bag towards them. 

“Why are there Cheeto-Puffs in here?” Tony snorts as he takes the bag.

“You gave me too much, plus, I remember Mrs. Stark saying she’d like some cheap junk food to May over the phone recently.”  
Tony huffs.

“Thanks, Peter.” Pepper laughs. “I’ll uh- I’ll be right back.” She smiles, taking the bag from Tony.

Tony’s pacing, back and forth.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter says gently, “please calm down, just take a seat.”

“She’s either pregnant or something’s wrong with her. My wife might be dying-”

“She’s not, Tony.” He says softly, “just sit down, take a breather.” He shrugs, holding out his hand. “Gummy bear?”

“Oh my god, Kid.” Tony snorts, but takes a handful of the sweets from the bag anyways. “I’m just worried, you know?”

“I know, but I have something that might take your mind off of it.” He grins, walking back into his lab and coming back a moment later with a kitten held in his free hand. “This is Webster, she doesn’t usually stay here, but Thor wanted to meet her.”

“May let you get a cat?” Tony’s eyebrows raise into his hairline again. 

“May doesn’t uh- May doesn’t really know.” Peter laughs nervously, setting the gummy bears down and holding the little white cat in both of his arms. “Plus, Ned and I are switching taking care of her, like joint custody.”

“Did you adopt her?” 

“Kinda, she was crying in an ally, a few big street cats were scratching her.” He rubs behind her ears, “Ned’s mom took her in for shots and things, so she’s alright.” He then kisses the top of the kittens head, “yeah you are. Mwah.”

“Why is she here?”

“Sorry, like I said, Thor wanted to meet her.” Peter blushes.

“Webster?”

“Ned and I call ‘er Webs.”

“Oh my God.” Tony scoffs, reaching out a hand and petting the kitten. “She like the lab?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a little boxed off area with a bed for her.”

Tony shakes his head, grinning. “Cute.”

__

Pepper comes back down holding one of the tests, “I can’t look, I can’t. Someone else look.” She huffs out, the answer portion is wrapped in toilet paper.

Tony isn’t moving.

“I can,” Peter holds out his hand, “you two sit down; let me see it.”

Pepper nods, there are tears in her eyes. Peter takes the not covered part of the stick. Tony wraps his arm around Pepper as they lean against the table. 

“Ready?” Peter says shakily, the kitten rubs against his leg, Pepper looks confused for a moment, then shakes her head and nods at Peter.

“Ok, Kid.” Tony says, “just do it.”

“Pepper is…” he unwraps then answer portion, looking at the little piece of cardboard that Pepper handed to him along with the test. Two lines. Two very pink lines. “Pregnant. Holy shit.”

Tony’s jaw is opening and closing like a fish, and Pepper’s hands are pressed to her mouth.

“According to this one test! It could be false. I don’t feel like it is-” he shakes his head, “I still feel drawn to you. I think it’s true.”

Pepper’s got tears running down her face, and when she pulls her hands away from her mouth she’s smiling. “Tony. Tony? Tony!”

“Holy shit.” He mumbles. “Yes? Oh my God?”

“Congratulations!” Peter shouts, handing the test to Pepper. 

“Holy shit.” Tony mumbles again, kissing the side of Pepper’s cheek, “holy shit.”

The next day Peter’s gone, but he texts his congratulations multiple times. Pepper and Tony spend all day in bed, giggling and smiling and working out who to tell and how. 

“Rhodey first, then Happy- what about your side? Should we have dinner with your parents?” Tony hums.

“Oh god, Tony. I don’t know. Maybe we should just buy Pete a ‘big brother’ shirt and let people make their assumptions.” Pepper huffs, burying her head in Tony’s collarbone. 

Tony shakes his head. “We have to make a big deal out of this! We should take Rhodey to dinner or something- or buy him something that’ll say God Father.”

“We could buy him a ‘The Godfather’ dvd and let him figure it out.” Pepper mumbles. 

“What is it with you and letting people figure it out?”

“I just think we should keep this low, right? We want our baby out of the light, we talked about this.”

“Well yeah, but we want our family to know.” He says into her hair. 

“I just want us to know for a little, we can tell Rhodey and Happy, maybe May, but I kinda wanna keep this down-low, Tony.”

“Ok, we’ll just tell a few people, alright?” He says, smiling. 

“Alright.” Pepper smiles. 

__

Eventually they pull themselves out of bed and get set to tell Rhodey. They go for short, sweet, and simple.

They call Rhodey into their rooms, sit down beside him. And then just… go for it.

“So, we have some news.” Tony says, trying to keep a straight face, Pepper stands in front of the two, eating Cheese-Puffs from the bag; her manicured nails covered in dust.

“Good or bad.” Rhodey glances between the two as Pepper loudly crunches another cheeto.

“Good.” She says around a mouthful of orange. Tony almost laughs.

“Oh, good, what’s up?”

“Pepper is uh- we’re expecting?” Tony says, voice peaking up at the end like it’s a question. Rhodey’s mouth drops open before stretching into a smile. 

“You’re pregnant? That explains the cheetos! I’ve never seen you eat- I swear to god- oh my god! This is amazing, Tones… Pep; oh god.” He opens his arms, they both fall into him.

“We’re not telling a lot of people yet, you and Peter are the only ones that know- well, and the cat.”

“You have a cat?”

“Pete has a cat, Webs. Don’t ask.” Tony mumbles into Pepper and Rhodey’s shoulders. 

“I really wanna ask.” Rhodey mumbles. “But I’m so happy for you guys. This is so cool. I’m gonna be the best uncle ever. Like the best. I will spoil, you have been warned.”

The three disconnect, Pepper sucks her fingers free of cheeto dust. 

“Who’re you guys gonna be telling?”

“Probably Happy and May… If the kid hasn’t told her yet.” Tony scratches the back of his head, “we’re waiting to tell the team and Pep’s parents.”

“Oh my god.” He grins, kissing both of them on the cheek. 

“I think we shocked Rhodey.” Pepper whispers loudly.

“Oh yeah, he’s paralyzed.” 

“I’m just so happy! Guys!” Rhodey grins, hands pressed to his face. 

“Alright, Rhodes.” Tony shakes his head, “we are too, the kid won’t stop sending heart emojis. Look.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot one, complete!
> 
> Leve a comment, maybe?


End file.
